worldofblantonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hazel Stoteraux
Hazel Brynn Stoteraux is the witch daughter of Luther and Katerina Stoteraux. She is the Princess of the Underworld and the granddaughter of Lutarius Stoteraux. Early History Hazel Brynn Stoteraux was born on Christmas to the warlock Lutarius Stoteraux and his unnamed wife. As a result of her mother's death, Hazel was raised in an orphanage, and was unaware of her father's existence as she believed him to be dead. On her ninth birthday she found a letter under her pillow, from someone name "LCMS". As she got a visit from her father in her dreams he posed to her as her grandfather. After finding one more letter under her pillow she realizes that it was a letter from her father. Personality Since being raised without any parents Hazel is an independent young girl. As she's expressed to her father, she avoids having any friendships with others, as she feels she'll lose the ones that are closest to her. She puts others needs before her own, never making anytime for herself. Physical Appearance Hazel is a beautiful child. She has long brown hair that she usually wears down. Her eyes are light brown, and she usually wears shirts with light colors and sweatpants. Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. Weaknesses * Magic: Hazel is still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Nature: It is said that nature will always find a balance when witchcraft is performed and spells will always have loopholes. Relationships Lutarius Stoteraux Jr. Lutarius is Hazel's biological father. On her ninth birthday she found a letter under her pillow, from him. She got a visit from him in her dreams and he posed to her as her grandfather. After finding one more letter under her pillow she realized that it was her father the wrote the letters to her. He loves her dearly and would do anything to protect her. Because of his circumstances, he left her to be raised in an orphanage, as he saw it as the only option, as his enemies threatened to hurt the one that meant most to him. Trivia * Lutarius promises Hazel that she will come back to him one day. * Lutarius' daughter Hazel is the person he loves the most in the world. * Lutarius would give his life before he would allow any harm to come to his daughter. * They both like to paint and draw. In addition to this, they both have raw drawing talent. * Hazel has similarities to Ambrose Spellman, Magnus Bane and Isabella Bane. ** Like Isabella, Hazel is biologically royalty since her father is prince of the Underworld, and her grandfather is king of the Underworld. ** Like Ambrose, Hazel has the birthright of becoming the princess of the Underworld, once her father becomes king of the Underworld. ** Hazel is a treasure to her father and grandfather, as Magnus is a treasure to his grandfather. Name * The name Hazel is a Teutonic baby name. In Teutonic the meaning of the name Hazel is commander.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/hazel/ * The name Brynn is a Welsh baby name. In Welsh the meaning of the name Brynn is from the hill.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/brynn/ * The surname Stoteraux is currently unknown. References Category:The Necromancer Category:The Necromancer Characters Category:Female Characters